


The beast they had become

by MarcusKnight



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusKnight/pseuds/MarcusKnight
Summary: After the Symbiont bonded with Eddie Brock, differencies between the two grew smaller and smaller.
Kudos: 2





	The beast they had become

After the symbiote first bonded with Eddie Brock, their minds could read the others thoughts. After some months passed, they were most of the day in fully bonded state as Venom,  
not only on patrols, even at home.  
When the two were watching TV.  
When they were sleeping.  
When they were eating.

And some time after, Eddie and the symbiote could count the days on which Eddie was in his normal form in a month on one hand.

The separation between the two had grown thinner and thinner, but not only physically.  
Their minds melted more and more together into one being: Venom. Until there was no longer a symbiote and no longer a Eddie Brock in the world.

Four years later on a saturday evening

Most parts of the city had grown rather quiet, but the others were full of nightlife energy.

Even so, some streets of these nightlife Elorados were dark and silent.  
A single young woman, disgusted at her totally drunken friends, was on her way home.  
And because Google Maps doesn't rate lumination and activity on the streets back home, she entered a rather dark alley.  
Suddenly she was rammed by something and pressed against a wall.  
A hand was pressed against her mouth as her bag was taken from her.  
"Well, aren't you a little careless?" asked a man's voice.  
"Well educated adults know, that it's important to have some money on you!  
You never know when something "could" happen!"  
With that released the hand her mouth and she received a hard punch in her stomach, as she flew to the ground.  
The thief began then calmly searching her bag for valuables.

Not one of them noticed, that the shadows in this street behaved strange.  
They seemed to be extremely dark at one point...

The dark hulking creature that lurked at that place, was observing scene unfolding before its white eyes.  
Venom, as its called itself, was ultimately born, when the minds of the symbiote and Eddie Brock were forged together.  
As a result of multiple minds, it still referenced to itself as "we" and had some characteristics of the two, it had lost its ability to speak and lot of memories of the original beings though. 

As Venom observed the two humans, it came to remember how good this species tasted.  
The jaw opened and a longue tongue crept out. It tasted the air, full of the agitated humans scent.  
Venom's tongue began to drool, it licked its razorsharp fangs, as the jaw formed a wide grin.  
A very sadistic, hungry grin.

Venom didn't stand anymore, it approached slowly on all fours, it saliva forming a glistening trail.  
As the distance shrinked more and more, it could smell their bodies even better.  
Venom muscles, which made its frame so inhuman and huge, were brimming with energy.  
It was so hungry now, it wanted to eat them now, but the hunt made tit taste even better. 

The male still didn't notice, that something was off, as he was turning the bags inside out.  
However the female, even tough she was beaten to the ground, was searching the area with frightened eyes.  
As she saw the hulking black creature, with a such maw, talons and the drooling serpentine tongue, she shrieked.  
The female tried to get away but her body failed her and she couldn't lift a finger as a primal fear entered her mind.  
The thief looked up at the shriek and turned suddenly white when he saw the monster before him.  
He threw the bag away and started running.

As its prey tried to get away, Venom roared and followed the running male.  
After one powerful push of its arms and legs, it landed on him and picked him up with frightening ease with one hand.  
Its tongue snaked across the mans skin, leaving no place untasted, the thief cried, begged and tried to get the tongue away.  
And then Venom couldn't extend the foreplay anymore.  
Its terrible maw opened even wider and it sank its tooths into the males flesh.  
As it scoffed his entire arm, the adrenaline circulated even stronger in the males body.  
It then guzzled the other arm and legs, the delicious bleeding torso and finally the dessert:  
the head. With all the hormones circulating, it was a delicacy. With a sickening crunch it crushed the head and gulped it down.

Venom licked its sharp fangs full of rests of its meal.  
The female was lying still through the whole mess, but started suddenly to move.  
Maybe, she thought, I'm faster as this creature after it has eaten a whole man.  
She got up and started hastily running.

Venom, having eaten a whole male, though was even more brimming with energy.  
It started to follow the female with ease, as its huge body leaped through the night on all fours.  
As it catched up, it began licking her while running. Her body smelled so delicious, like none of the males it had eaten before, normally there weren't any females at this time here.

The female shrieked loud, ran into warehouse with a open door and slammed it shut.  
The grin on Venoms jaw grew only wider. It could smell her in the warehouse, apparently there was no other way out,  
than the door she just had closed.  
It dug its claws int the wall and the door and teared them appart like a scissor with paper.

Venom could see the female standing in state of shock, not believing what she just saw.  
It quickly leaped through the warehouse to where she stood.  
As it came closer, she snapped out of her stasis and tried to evade it, but Venoms tongue wound itself around her neck and held her where she stood.  
The serpentinge tongue then began to explore her body, her mouth, her round breasts, her belly, her legs, while it drooled on her.  
The creature meanwhile noticed that it wasn't feeling hungry anymore, it was something similar but different.  
It pushed its tongue into the females mouth and tugged her tiny tongue until she screamed.  
Venom suddenly tore her shirt with his claws apart, her bra showed not much more resistance.  
The female cried and tried to cover her bust with her arms but it held her in check with its huge force.  
Its hands reached out and grabbed her breasts, as his tongue winded itself around her beautiful legs.  
Venom could feel its body burning with energy, it wanted that female, it hadn't been with a female since it remembered,  
but that would end now, it felt its energy gathering at his black cock, which began growing.  
The intoxicating power of its inhuman force flowed freely through its body and with each passed second, it growed.  
Venom chuckled shriekengly at the female. Her eyes ran for the first time over its body and it sended shivers down her spine,  
in view of the raw power of this creature, of its huge muscles and gaping maw. As her eyes traced further down,  
she sees something spills like icecold water over her.  
At its crotch is a growing black cock. The female began to squirm and shouted  
"Please, no! Release me!"

Venom didn't even heeded her, its hands traced further down until they rested on her formidable ass, which it kneaded immeaditely.  
In a swift motion it then ripped her jeans in multiple pieces, which fell to the ground.  
Its tongue traced the beautiful legs and moistened her panties with its drool.  
Venom could smell her fear in her sweat and also her womanhood.  
Its cock stood now fully out, inhuman in size as its owner, its precum was slowly dripping to the ground.  
Venom raised a claw and tore the panties away from her body.

The female screamed and tried to push him back, which was impossible like the escape of the thief before this monster.  
Venom tasted with its tongue her womanhood and returned afterward to her breasts.  
Its cock was hard and hot and its precum now flowed freely from its tip onto the female.  
And then Venom couldn't extend the foreplay anymore.  
It pushed the inhuman cock deep into her clit.  
The female wimpered as it stretched her to her limit.  
Venom feeled itself even more powerful as it exited and entered her, while savouring her breasts and kneading her ass.  
It began pushing harder and faster its cock into the female, which felt incredible, it began shrieking at her.  
As it got closer to its climax, it grabbed her even harder with its claws, so the female had suddenly multiple wounds at her bum, which were bleeding.  
Its tongue wrapped itself so tight around her breasts, they started to hurt her intensly.  
Venoms cock swelled in anticipation of the orgasm, it roared triumphant as its released his hot seed and filled her immeadiately.

The Female fell on the floor the third time this night.   
She never saw the hungry stare return in the creature, she didn't see the gaping maw grow wider and wider.  
It only went suddenly dark when Venom ate her whole.

the end


End file.
